


A Needy Misha and a Willing Jared

by GabrielsLoveSlaveLoki



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Dom/sub, Knotting, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-18
Updated: 2011-11-18
Packaged: 2017-10-26 06:08:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/279588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GabrielsLoveSlaveLoki/pseuds/GabrielsLoveSlaveLoki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Misha's stuck in his trailer, in heat. Jared comes to visit and sexy times ensue.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Needy Misha and a Willing Jared

Fuck…He was in heat, locked in his trailer, afraid to come out. Jared was supposed to come over before filming to practice lines.  
Misha lay on the floor, his hole dripping in need, his whole body aching to be fucked and claimed. Beginning to stroke himself again, he tried to stave off the need. There were Alphas everywhere. Who’d want to fuck him and lay claim.  
Jared was the only one he wanted to claim him, but he never entertained that he had a choice. Omegas didn’t choose, they were chosen.  
A knock on the door came along with the cheery voice of the Alpha he wanted. “Misha! Ready to practice those lines?”  
God no…Even his voice made the need that much worse. “I-I can’t…something came up.”  
“Misha? You okay? You don’t sou-Oh fuck…You’re in heat, aren’t you?” The man sounded extremely anxious.  
“Y-yes…I’m in h-heat…” Starting to cry, the raven man curled into a tight ball.  
“Let me help?”  
“H-how? The only way to help is to fuck and claim me.” Misha trembled.  
“R-right…Well, who do you want to claim you? I’ll try to get them for you. Do you want Jensen?” The sad note in Jared’s voice passed unnoticed.  
“A-anybody! I-I’m going crazy!”  
“Misha, let me in then!” The man was evidently clawing at the door as the Omega struggled towards the door, opening it.  
Throwing himself inside, Jared barely had time before he almost lost it. Misha, on the floor, covered in sweat, dripping in need, half-conscious with it.  
“M-Misha….You sure you want me? We could just fuck and I pull out bef-”  
“K-knot me! Claim me…please.” The Omega let out a needy whine that sent the other tearing off his own clothes.  
Kneeling behind the man he’d wanted for a few years, Jared eased a finger inside him. “F-fuck…You’re so fucking wet!”  
“N-need you now.”  
Complying to the Omega’s pleas, he pulled out his fingers, pushing his cock in deep. “G-god so wet and tight!”  
“F-fuck me hard, please.”  
“No…if you want me to claim you, I’m taking it slow.” Jared kissed Misha’s back, licking over it. “I want our first time to be the way I dreamed of it.”  
“D-dreamed of it? Y-you want me?” Misha’s shock was genuine, finding it hard to see how he’d be desirable to the sweetest and best-looking Alpha for miles around.  
“I’ve wanted you for years. Why do you seem so incredulous?” Jared began to move, slow and deep thrusts, already trying to find the Omega’s sweet spot.  
“I’m just a lowly O-Omega. Born to roll over and take it. Nothing special.” Misha mumbled, blushing as he rested his forehead against the carpet.  
“Not to me. You’re beautiful, funny, smart, sassy, sexy, cute…I could go on for years. You’re the only Omega I’ve ever wanted outside of the hormones. I won’t make you ‘roll over and take it’. You’re more than that to me.”  
“I-I don’t know what to say.”  
“Don’t say anything. Let me love you, make you mine, Misha.”  
“Y-yes.”  
Jared kept his thrusts gentle and as deep as he could get, loving the way Misha pushed back. He knew the moment he found his lover’s sweet spot, the way he arched up into him, letting out a breathless moan. “J-Jaredddd!”  
He sped up a little, feeling his orgasm approach and his cock begin to swell. “I-I love you baby. M’sorry it’s gonna hurt.”  
Misha let out a whimper as he felt Jared’s cock swell, barely able to take it. Jared’s thrusts slowed as he grew too big to move without tearing the Omega. “I-it hurts!” The darker man struggled to get away, whimpering as the pain worsened.  
“Shhh baby…I’m sorry. Just hold still, kay? It’ll go away. Just gotta wait. I love you so much.” Jared held Misha close, stroking his chest calmingly. “So beautiful, baby.”  
Spurt after spurt of come shot into Misha’s ass as he slowly relaxed around Jared’s knot. “I-I love you too, b-but what if I can’t bear you children?”  
“Then I wasn’t meant to have children. I’m not putting you aside for anything or anyone. You’re mine now, baby. I promise I’ll never leave you.”  
Finally, he was able to pull out and he did so with the utmost gentleness, knowing his new mate would be extremely sore. “Want me to fix you? You never came, baby.”  
“P-please…”  
A few tugs and Misha spilled into Jared’s hand, moaning his name. “J-Jared…”


End file.
